Cherry Philein
by zhaErza
Summary: Update chap 4. / Siapa sangka? Haruno Sakura yang dianggap culun dan kuper di KHS adalah 'Cherry Philein' si 'Green Emerald'. Don't Like? Don't Read! / RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Siapa sangka? Haruno Sakura yang dianggap culun dan kuper di KHS adalah Cherry Philein si Green Emerald.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry Philein**

_**By**_**: zhaErza/Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura &amp; Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Warning**_**: EyD?, OOC, RnR dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

Jalannya cepat dan tergesa, rambutnya yang unik disanggul rendah, memakai kacamata bulat, bajunya kebesaran, roknya kepanjangan dan tidak lupa banyak buku yang ada di jemari tangannya. Haruno Sakura; gadis berambut tidak wajar itu melangkah semakin cepat karena jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai 15 menit lagi. Ya, sebenarnya masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang ada di luar kelas. Tapi, baginya terlambat adalah kata yang tidak ada di kamus Sakura.

Sakura membersihkan butir-butir keringat yang ada di dahi lebarnya dengan sapu tangan bercorak sakura yang ia miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hanya mendesah malas ketika banyak siswa dan siswi kelasnya membicarakan dirinya yang terlihat culun. Rencana apa lagi yang ada di kepala mereka untuk mengerjai dirinya? Entahlah, Sakura terlalu malas untuk memikirkan mereka. Gadis yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA itupun membuka buku pelajarannya daripada mendengar suara teman se kelasnya yang sedang menghinanya dengan terang-tarangan.

Suasana menjadi semakin kisruh saat pangeran sekolah telah hadir di kelas dengan tampang datar dan tatapan tajam di wajahnya. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan dan kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang masih konsentrasi dengan bukunya, sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Di antara teman se kelas Sakura, hanya Naruto dan Ino lah yang mau dekat dan bergaul dengannya. Naruto bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya saat ulang tahun gadis gulali itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau selalu saja baca buku ketika kelas belum dimulai atau sedang kosong ... apa tidak bosan?" ucap Naruto yang duduk di depan meja Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Haaaaa ... Sakura-_chan_, selalu saja begitu." Ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Hei, Teme! Awas saja kauberani mengganggu Sakura-_chan_-ku, kupastikan matamu akan keluar." Tambahnya lagi mengancam Sasuke dan dibalas lelaki itu dengan dengusan malas.

Sakura yang melihat persahabatan aneh antara Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari oleh kedua lelaki itu.

"_Minnaaaaa ..._" teriak Karin di atas meja guru, "jangan lupa, ya! Besok kita ada pertemuan untuk membahas 'Ai-_chan_', jadi info lebih lanjutnya ada di _fanpage_ 'Ai Cherry-chan Lovers'. Kita akan bahas mengenai _talk show_-nya kemarin." Ucap Karin sambil berteriak dan seluruh penjuru kelas pun bersorak heboh untuk menanti pertemuan itu.

.

Cherry Philein si _Green Emerald_, atau yang akrab dipanggil 'Ai-_chan_' adalah seorang bintang drama remaja yang naik daun di Konoha. Pembawaannya yang khas dan wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut panjang, tidak lupa senyumnya serta manik _emerald_ yang dimilikinya, menambah nilai sempurna untuk bintang muda itu.

Cherry Philein adalah pusat perhatian para remaja-remaja masa kini, dari para gadis yang mengidolakannya sampai para laki-laki yang terpesona dengan karakteristiknya.

Bakatnya dalam memerankan suatu karakter juga sangat hebat, apalagi dari serial drama tahun lalu yang dibintanginya sebagai 'Green' yang menjadi tokoh utama perempuan yang bersifat tomboy dan serampangan, juga dapat dijiwai Cherry Philein dengan luar biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan tokoh utama pria antagonis yang diperankan oleh Rei Gaara yang menjadikan mereka berdua _Hot Topic_ tahun lalu, membuat drama itu laku keras di pasaran karena dibintangi oleh dua idola yang sedang naik daun.

Banyak sekali rumor yang mengatakan Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara terlibat cinta lokasi dan berpacaran. Tapi, sampai sekarang berita itu tidak jelas dan hanya menjadi _pairing_ tersendiri untuk para _fans_ mereka.

Cherry Philein sendiri kehidupan pribadinya sangat tertutup, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai bintang itu, bagaimana kehidupannya di luar perfilman?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Menyebalkan, kenapa di antara semua orang harus dia yang menjadi pasanganku untuk tugas kelompok ini?_' Isi hati Sakura berbicara, pasalnya gadis itu tengah sebal dengan gurunya yang bernama Kakashi yang seenak maskernya menentukan kelompok 2 orang sesuai dengan teman sebangkunya.

Jujur saja, Sakura cukup was-was jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi lelaki itu selalu menatapnya dengan intens dan Sakura tahu, kalau teman se kelasnya yang satu ini sangat pintar dalam menganalisa sesuatu. Takut-takut Sakura malah ketahuan jika harus terlalu lama bersama Sasuke. Apalagi tugas kelompok ini dikerjakan dalam batas waktu yang lama, sampai sebelum ujian semester yang artinya sekitar 5 bulan mereka harus bertemu dan bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan tugas.

Sakura sengaja menjadi gadis culun untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang bintang, Sakura ingin bebas dan tidak ingin dikejar para pencari informasi tentang dirinya di mana-mana.

Sakura bahkan mengganti warna matanya menjadi hitam untuk menutupi kecurigaan orang-orang.

Walaupun sering dijahili dan dihina, tapi ia tetap merasa lega tidak dielu-elukan seperti saat menjadi Cherry Philein.

"Sepulang sekolah kita ke rumahku untuk membicarakan dan memulai tugas ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh?" ada nada tanya dalam keterkejutan Sakura.

.

Saatnya pulang untuk seluruh murid di KHS, Sasuke dan Sakura pun pulang bersama karena sudah memiliki janji untuk membahas tugas kelompok mereka.

Lelaki _raven_ dan gadis gulali itu menaiki mobil jemputan milik Sasuke dan kontan saja para siswi yang melihat kejadian langkah itu menjerit histeris.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiam satu sama lain, bagi Sakura ia harus sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke karena bisa-bisa lelaki itu menyadari suara Sakura atau apa pada dirinya yang memang sama dengan Cherry Philein, kecuali maniknya yang sedang berwarna jelaga. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke dan duduk di tempat yang disediakanlah baru mereka berdua berbicara untuk membahas tugas.

"Seratus jenis tanaman herbal serta penjelasan zat-zat yang terkandung juga kegunaannya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kita harus mulai mencari datanya, bagaimana kalau besok ke perpustakaan?" Sakura membuat suaranya menjadi dingin untuk mengecoh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membahas tugasnya, mereka pun beristirahat sejenak. Sasuke menyalakan televisi kemudian mereka melihat bersama acara yang sedang ditayangkan elektronik itu.

"**Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara akan kembali membintangi serial drama sebagai pasangan kekasih yang akan ditayangkan Desember nanti. Apakah mereka akan menjadi kekasih dan mengalami cinta lokasi? Kita tunggu saja kabar bahagia itu dan pastinya akan membuat _fans_ mereka berteriak di seluruh kota." **_Host_ itu berbicara sambil melihat layar besar di belakangnya yang menampilkan Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara yang sedang dikerubungi wartawan.

"Bukankah kau cukup mirip dengannya, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Kalian memiliki warna rambut yang sama," ucapnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kami jelas sangat berbeda," ucap Sakura lalu meminum jusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama, dan untungnya Sasuke tidak pernah membahas tentang rambutnya yang mirip 'Ai-_chan_'. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena mereka selalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Besok adalah hari libur, dan Sasuke mengajaknya untuk ke perpustakaan kota sebelah, tentu jaraknya cukup jauh sampai mereka harus memakai kereta api cepat.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bis, lalu menaiki bis untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta api.

"Kenapa kau memakai kaca mata itu, kau tidak punya gangguan mata, bukan?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

DEG

Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar dengan indahnya, dia hanya melotot sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Heh." Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat keterkejutan Sakura, "Minggu depan, kita kerjakan tugasnya di rumahmu, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke yang menatap ke arah mata Sakura.

Si gadis terdiam kaku karena bingung mau memberi alasan apa lagi kepada teman kelompoknya ini. Jika harus ke rumahnya, maka habislah dia.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, gadis gulali itu hanya diam terpaku.

"Minggu nanti, aku akan langsung ke rumahmu."

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah, nona." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Philein: **Berasal dari bahasa Yunani, merupakan pecahan dari kata _Philosophia_ (Filsafat). _Philein/Philo_ sendiri memiliki arti 'cinta'.

Fic baru ini terinspirasi dari pencarian_ penname_ baru aku, dan aku juga suka kata '_Philein_' dalam pelajaran Filsafat. Menurutku kata itu unik dan memiliki arti yang bagus. Kalau dalam filsafat kata _Philein_ itu di sambung dengan _Sophia_ (Kebijaksanaan). Jadi _Philosophia (Philein and Sophia)_ artinya '_Love of Wisdom'._

Ok, selamat membaca. Jika berkenan silahkan _review_ dan _concrit_ sangat diharapkan.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza (Cherry Philein)**

**Medan, 29 May 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis berlari sambil terengah-engah menuju sebuah perpustakaan kota, dengan tergesa ia memasuki ruangan penuh buku itu lalu mengedarkan maniknya ke penjuru perpustakaan.

Matanya membesar tatkala melihat seorang yang amat dikenalinya sedang membaca buku di tempat itu. Mencoba memutar arah untuk menghindarinya, ia pun cepat-cepat pergi dan menuju ke rak-rak selanjutnya.

Rambut _pink_-nya ikut bergoyang saat ada tangan kuat menariknya dan membuatnya menjadi berbalik arah. Maniknya kian membesar ketika tau siapa pemilik tangan kuat itu dan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulalukan di sini?" Lelaki berwajah tegas dan berperawakan tinggi itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menghentakkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau berkeringat, terengah dan napasmu tidak beraturan? Kau dikejar seseorang? Jangan bilang kau berkelahi lagi, _Green_!" ucapnya sambil menggeram, "Kau terluka! Siapa yang melakukannya, aku akan membunuh mereka! Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu, _Green_. Kau adalah miliku."

"Cih, kau kelihatan seperti tokoh antagonis yang melakukan segala macam cara untuk menghancurkan musuh, Akashi!" gadis yang bernama _Green_ itu mendecih dengan wajah malasnya.

Akashi menghimpit gadis tomboy itu di rak perpustakaan, kemudian ia memagarinya dengan lengannya yang kokoh serta menyeringai kepada gadis bermata _emerald _yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya, segala cara akan kulakukan, _Darling_!" bisik Akashi kembali menyeringai dan mencium pelan pipi _Green_.

* * *

**Cherry Philein**

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Warning**_**: EyD?, OOC, Typo, RnR dan lain-lain.**

**3 Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

"KYAAAAA ... kalau mengingat Akashi yang mencium pipi _Green_ di perpustakaan saat episode itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat mereka segera menikahhh~~~" Karin histeris saat ia kembali menceritakan kepada teman-taman bergosipnya tentang drama remaja yang dibintangi Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara. Film tahun lalu yang membuat nama dua pemeran tokoh itu melonjak naik dan semakin terkenal.

"IYAA~~ Rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu desember nanti, Gaara-sama dan Ai-chan akan kembali membintangi drama. Pasti keren dan romantis, mereka memang cocok. Aku berharap mereka menjalin cinta dan terkena cinta lokasi saat _syuting_~" kembali Tayuya berkomentar atas kedua artis yang sedang naik daun di Konoha.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sudut ruangan hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai Cherry dan Gaara. Jam istirahat begini, pasti banyak sekali teman-temannya yang menggosip ria.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung. Bagaimana ini? Minggu nanti adalah gilirannya, alasan apalagi yang harus dibuatnya agar ia dan Sasuke pindah tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang keras kepala dan suka memaksakan kehendak, dan sangat sulit baginya untuk mengecoh lelaki arogan satu itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat saat di perpustakaan kota kemarin, Sasuke bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya mati kutu dan ketahuan.

Saat topik pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba kembali pada Sakura yang mirip Cherry Philein.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kaki setelah menaiki bis dan kereta cepat, jarak perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kereta._

_Matahari masih bersinar lembut, menandakan masih belum terlalu siang, tepatnya masih jam 10.00 pagi. Mereka berdua memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menuju ke rak buku mengenai tanaman yang memiliki khasiat khusus untuk obat-obatan. Keadaan masih sepi, mereka memang sengaja datang sepagi ini karena Sasuke tidak suka keramaian._

_Sakura langsung berjalan ke rak dan mencari buku-buku yang sangat banyak dan tersusun rapi._

_Membacanya satu persatu dengan teliti dan serius._

_Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sam. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini dia tertarik untuk melihat Sakura daripada membaca buku-buku yang membosankan itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat ia melihat Sakura terkejut dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi gadis berkacamata itu._

"_Kenapa kau tidak membaca, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn, berdoalah! Kalau ini hanya persepsiku saja," Sasuke menyeringai kepada Sakura._

"_Eh?"Sakura menaikkan kacamatanya bingung._

_Sasuke mendekati Sakura tanpa menghilangkan seringainya._

_Langkah demi langkah semakin menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka, Sakura terbelalak saat ia tidak bisa mengambil langkah mundur lagi karena ada rak di belakang punggungnya. _

_Tangan kekar pria raven itu kini memenjarakan gadis berambut gulali yang hanya setinggi bahunya saja. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Onyx-nya menatap jelaga Sakura yang melotot horror kepadanya._

"_Minggir!" ucap Sakura dingin._

"_Heh, kuakui ... kau sangat hebat dalam mengendalikan diri Saki~" ucap Sasuke di telinga gadis gulali itu._

_Sakura merasakan deja vu._

_Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tidak memedulikan bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke dan masih menampakkan wajah yang dingin dan horror kepada lelaki arogan itu, ia mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu agar tidak semakin mendekat dan menghimpit tubuhnya._

_Sasuke menatap tangan gadis itu yang menahan tubuhnya, kedua tangan mungil itu masih bersikeras agar dirinya tidak mendekat lagi kepada gadis berkacamata itu._

_Sakura yang terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, tidak menyadari bahwa lengan Sasuke sudah bergerak ke arah wajahnya. Dan ketika telah sadar, kacamata itu telah terlepas dari bingkai wajah Sang gadis._

_Sakura terbelalak saat Sasuke sudah mengenakan kacamatanya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar kacamatanya sudah diambil lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di depan wajahnya. Sasuke sudah menegakkan dirinya._

"_Kembalikan, Uchiha! Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Sakura menggeram rendah._

"_Heh, analisisku selalu benar, Sakura. Jadi, ini hanya topeng, eh?"_

"_Kembalikan!"_

_Jarak mereka masih terlalu dekat dan Sakura tidak memedulikan itu karena baginya kacamatanya lebih penting._

_Sasuke kembali mendesak tubuh Sakura, ia menyibak poni gadis itu yang menutupi seluruh dahinya._

_Seringai lelaki itu semakin terkembang di wajah angkuhnya._

"_Philo!*" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura._

_DEG._

_Sakura hanya bisa terdiam kaku dan terbelalak._

_**Flashback End**_

Sakura sangat frustasi jika memikirkan hal itu, sungguh ia ingin membuat Sasuke hilang ingatan. Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah lelaki itu sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu menyebarkan berita kalau dia adalah Cherry Philein?

Sakura berdoa semoga saja Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia adalah bintang dan kemarin lelaki itu hanya iseng saja kepada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sakura menyisir rambut panjanganya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tiga bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian semester untuk kenaikan kelas dan saat liburan semester, dirinya akan melakukan _syuting_ untuk drama terbarunya yang akan rilis desember nanti. Drama yang akan diperankannya sebagai _Green_ kembali, di _season_ ke dua ini. Ada dua belas episode dalam drama kali ini dan dia akan kembali menjadi kekasih Akashi yang akan diperankan kembali oleh Rei Gaara.

Akashi adalah mantan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, ia tidak menjalankan aksinya lagi saat dirinya bertemu dengan _Green_ dan jatuh hati pada gadis itu. _Green_ adalah gadis yang tomboy, suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah, dan karena hal itu _Green_ selalu dilindungi Akahsi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti _Green_ saat ada Akashi, lelaki mengerikan itu akan langsung menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba mengganggu kekasihnya—miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela napas lagi, dia bosan dengan kehidupannya dan dia merutuki dirinya kenapa harus menjadi aktris. _Green_ adalah karakter aslinya, Sakura memang gadis yang tomboy, banyak bicara dan selalu ceria. Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura saat di sekolahnya yang menjadi pendiam, dingin dan kutu buku. Ya, walaupun dirinya mengakui kalau ia sangat suka membaca.

Tapi, ia sungguh ingin bebas dan menjadi apa adanya. Bahkan kalau menjadi dirinya di sekolah, ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk karena disebut perusak suasana atau karena tidak mau bergabung dalam fans 'Ai-chan'. Hell, untuk apa ia mengidolakan dirinya sendiri.

Dan hal ini adalah yang paling membuatnya pusing. Apalagi ia menemukan suatu kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini ada lelaki yang benar-benar mirip untuk menjadi Akashi secara nyata. Tidak, mungkin bukan Akashi dan lebih cocok diberi nama Kuroshi karena rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Akashi versi nyata. Arogan, angkuh, keras kepala dan pemaksa tentunya. Dan Sakura berani bersumpah, pasti di kepala lelaki yang hanya bisa berwajah dingin dan menyeringai itu hanya ada hal picik yang mengerikan. Benar-benar Akashi versi nyata.

Sakura juga semakin tertohok ketika menyadari lelaki Uchiha itu selalu bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan dan jika ia sedang menyembunyikan ekspresinya atau membuat suara serta raut wajahnya menjadi dingin, pasti lelaki itu akan langsung menyindirnya secara mengerikan dan mengancamnya secara tidak langsung.

Sialan.

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di atap sekolah, jam istirahat baru saja berjalan lima menit dan Sakura harus mengutuk Sasuke yang seenak hatinya menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah. Lelaki _raven_ itu bilang, ia ingin membicarakan masalah tugas kelompok mereka dan ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadilah dirinya dan Sasuke sekarang hanya berdua berada di atap sekolah mereka. Menyebalkan.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bosan setelah ia menunggu selama lima menit tetapi lelaki Uchiha itu tidak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"Hn, kau tidak ingin makan dulu? Aku lapar." Ucapnya dengan datar sambil membuka bekalnya dan juga bekal Sakura yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Sakura melotot saat Sasuke membuka bekalnya yang tadi seingatnya ia masih meninggalkannya di kelas karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggeretnya untuk ke atap.

"Kau?" Sakura terbata saat Sasuke memakan bekal miliknya dan kemudian ingin menyuapi gadis itu dengan sumpit yang sama dari Sasuke.

"Hn, makanlah! Ini menguntungkan, bukan? Kau mendapatkan ciuman tidak langsungku." Ucapnya menyeringai angkuh.

WHAT?

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ucap Sakura tidak kalah dingin.

Sakura mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Sasuke dan ketika mencari sumpitnya, ia tidak menemukannya di manapun.

"Mana sumpitku, Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, dia hanya kembali menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sumpit.

Sakura memicingkan matanya geram, hey ... itukan sumpitku? Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, itu sumpitku!" ucapnya kepada lelaki yang masih setia memakan makanannya.

"Hahhh ... aku tidak membawa sumpit." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memakai sumpitku?"

"Kenapa, kau mau ini!" Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuapi Sakura yang kemudian ditolak gadis itu mentah-mentah.

"Heh." Lelaki itu menyerinai ketika mendengar suara perut gadis gulali yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memakan makanannya.

"AAAaaaa ..." ucap Sasuke menggeram karena Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"NGAAKkkk ... emmm ..." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari suapan Sasuke.

"Gadis bodoh, makan! Buka mulutMU!" Lagi, Sasuke menggeram ketika ingin memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut Sakura.

Kondisi mereka sudah seperti ayah yang sedang memaksa anaknya makan.

Kesal, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan kembali duduk tenang. Sebelumnya lelaki itu sudah duduk di atas paha Sakura karena Sakura tak mau juga membuka mulutnya.

Sakura menghela lega, tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang sempat tidak teratur.

Sasuke memasukkan potongan _tempura_ ke mulutnya, lalu ia menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya dan poninya.

Hanya sekejap saat Sakura masih membenahi rambutnya, ia menjadi linglung saat tiba-tiba benda hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya serta memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukkan sesuatu, hingga ia harus mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

Sakura berdebar-debar saat melihat wajah nan tampan itu menatapnya dengan kemenangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

***Philo:** _Philo_ atau _Philein_, berasal dari bahas Yunani dam memiliki arti kata 'cinta'.

* * *

**A/N:**

Cherry Philein chap dua updateeee~~~ Silahkan dibaca ... review dan concrit sangat diharapkan.  
:)

Entah gimana? kalau buat FF yang gak sengaja nemu idenya gini, kok ngerasa endingnya gampang ya ... heheh ... 1 chapter lagi bakalan ending dan konsep endingnya juga udah ada di kepalaku, jadi tinggal kalau ada waktu aja baru ngetik. Aku udah mau ujian sihhh ... senin ini. :3 Setelah itu KKN 1 bulan. X3

Mungkin fic ini gak akan siap sampai satu bulan kedepan karena aku KKN. Aku soalnya mau buat Fic SasuSaku untuk BTC juga. Kalau sempet sih ikutan BTC karena pulang KKN belum sampe akhir bulan Juli ... masih bisa ikutan kan yaaa ... :v

Doain, ya ... biar ujian dan KKN-ku lancar, minna ...

OK, kita ke balasan ripiu, yg punya akun cek PM, ya! :D

**Balasan:**

**Febri Feven: **Udah lanjut nih chap 2 nya ... :) update kilat ini kan yaaa~ :D

**azriel: **Makasih, ya. Ini dah dilanjut. :)

**sora chan: **Makasih, udah update nihhh. :)

**f: **Udah lanjut. :)

**sami haruchi 2: **Makasih, Sami. :) Ah iya ... karena memang aku suka katanya dan artinya juga bagus. :) udah lanjut nih.

**Lynn Sasuke: **Chap 3, kak. :D

**Laiila Haruno: **Masalah itu, lihat aja di chap ini ... Sasu kan jenius dan gak bisa dibohongi. Heheh ... Masalah kemiripan sama SINETRON di RCTI, aku juga gak tau ... aku gak pernah nonton sinetron :3 dan cenderung benci sihhh dan lebih suka nonton berita dan anime juga spongebob ... jadi mungkin cuma kebetulan aja miripnya ... karena aku juga gak tau itu sinetron gimana dan apa. :v :D

**Oh Haneul: **Masalah itu, di chap ini kayaknya udah jelas deh ... Sasu itukan analisinya bagus. Jadi, dia gak bisa dibohongi. :)

**Ifaharra sasusaku: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih. :)

**ema karamarorita: **Makasih. Udah lanjut nih ... :)

**Nun: **OK, aku taq ke kamu kok. :D

**Dark Shadow: **Makasih ya. Masalah panjangnya fic ... akurasa itu udah cocok ... soalnya alurnya udah pas segitu ... dan susah kalo dipanjang2in. Seharusnya ini 2 shot aja. Tapi, udah sesumbar 3 shot sih ... susah juga jadinya. :v

**haruchan: **Makasih, Haruchan. :) Iya, pennamenya dari istilah filsafat sih. :)

**chi-chan: **Makasih. Di chap ini udah jelas apakah Sasu udah tau apa belum? Dan udah lanjut nih. :D

**ice: **Makasih. :) #hug Hehe Sasu dikatagorikan jenius kayaknya dan ficnya udah lanjut. Salam kenal juga. #hug. XD

**haruchan: **Udah lanjut. :)

**Dita love Sasusaku: **Masalah Sasu tau, kayaknya di chap ini udah jelas ya. Dan juga udah update nih ... :) Makasih ya.

**I Love SasuSaku: **Udah lanjutttt~ :D

**Dita-chan : ** Udah lanjut :)

* * *

Ok, terima kasih untuk kalian semua para SSL. :) Semoga suka ceritanya, ya.

Salam sayang,

**Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**

**Medan, 8 Juni 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhtor Note:**

**Bacalah baik-baik dan dengan seksama.**

**Hai, semuanya. Jumpa lagi dengan saya zhaErza, dan sekarang saya akan kembali melanjut fic ini. Hehe.**

**Oh ya, ada pengumuman:**

**1\. Cherry Philein akan lanjut dan tidak hanya sekedar 3 shot, mungkin akan lebih panjang dan entah sampe chapter berapa baru tamat.**

**2\. Rei Gaara akan saya tag chara ke dalam fic ini.**

**3\. Waktu itu ada reader yang bilang agar saya buat ending baru. Jadi, fic ini sebelumnya saya hiatus karena hilang ending dan ide, dan sekarang saya akan melanjut fic ini dengan ending baru dan ide baru. Terimakasihlah kepada fic Green and Akashi yang bisa mencerahkan pemikiranku tentang fic ini. **

**4\. Jangan berharap banyak keromantisan tentang SasuSaku, karena sekarang Gaara telah saya tag chara ke fic ini. Fic ini akan menjadi cerita cinta segitiga mulai sekarang, dan genre Hurt akan saya tag ke dalam fiksi ini. **

**5\. Sebenarnya saya mau hiatus fic ini sampai ending awal yang saya rancang dapat saya ingat, tetapi ada beberapa reader yang terus memaksa saya dan terus neror saya agar buat ending baru, dan membuat saya rada sebal juga. Dan sekarang saya sudah buat ide dan ending baru, jadi selamat menikmati karena ini benar-benar berbeda dari ending awal yang saya rancang. Sekali lagi, karena Gaara sudah saya masukkan ke dalam mainchara dan mainpair. **

**6\. Saya akan balas review dari PM untuk yang punya akun, yang tidak punya saya minta maaf banget karena masih belum punya kesempatan untuk membalasnya. Tapi, saya tetap berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah mereview fic Cherry Philein baik yang memiliki akun ataupun anon.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memakan makanannya.

"AAA!" ucap Sasuke menggeram karena Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"NGAAK ... emmm!" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari suapan Sasuke.

"Gadis bodoh, makan! Buka mulutmu!" lagi, Sasuke menggeram ketika ingin memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut Sakura.

Kondisi mereka sudah seperti ayah yang sedang memaksa anaknya makan. Kesal, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan kembali duduk tenang. Sebelumnya lelaki itu sudah duduk di atas paha Sakura karena Sakura tak mau juga membuka mulutnya. Sakura menghela lega, tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang sempat tidak teratur, sementara Sasuke memasukkan potongan _tempura_ ke mulutnya, lalu ia menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya dan poninya.

Hanya sekejap saat Sakura masih membenahi rambutnya, ia menjadi linglung saat tiba-tiba benda hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya serta memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukkan sesuatu, hingga ia harus mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Sakura berdebar-debar saat melihat wajah nan tampan itu menatapnya dengan kemenangan.

.

.

.

**Cherry Philein**

_By_: **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.

Rei Gaara &amp; Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke

_Genre: Romance_

_Warning_: EyD?, OOC, Typo, RnR dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat Membaca

_Chapter_ 3

.

.

.

Ia bersumpah akan mencungkil mata sehitam malam itu sekarang, beraninya lelaki yang memiliki feromon merngerikan ini menyuapinya dengan cara dari mulut ke mulut. Gadis yang masih menarik napasnya karena sedang mendinginkan kepalanya yang siap meledak itu, kini masih mencoba membunuh Sasuke dengan tatapan matanya. Tuhan, Sakura bersumpah akan menusuk bola mata itu.

Seringai, seringai, dan tatapan menggoda.

Lelaki yang masih tersenyum menang itu kini masih saja menyoraki keberhasilannya dalam menyuapi gadis keras kepala ini. Ia sudah berbaik hati ingin membagikan bekalnya (bekal Sakura yang berhasil dicurinya dan diklaim sebagai miliknya) kepada gadis berambut lolipop, dan sekarang, setelah tempura itu berhasil masuk ke dalam perut indah gadis berkacamata ini, ia seorang Uchiha Sasuke malah dihadiahi tatapan mata ala pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Alis tajam hitam milik lelaki Uchiha itu tentu saja langsung menungkik tajam, ia tidak bisa terima karena kebaikkan hatinya harus diremehkan oleh Sakura?

"Begitukah caramu berterimakasih, Nona?"

Oke, kesabaran Sakura yang awalnya masih bisa diredamnya kini meledak sudah. Lelaki berengsek ini, apa-apaan ucapannya itu.

Sakura berdiri dan langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di lantai atap sekolah. Tentu saja, lelaki itu tadi mengajaknya ke atap karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya mengenai tugas mereka, sampai terjadilah kericuhan karena Sasuke yang memaksa menyuapinya dengan bekal curian lelaki itu.

Tatapan tajam mata Sakura yang kini memakai kacamata dan soft lens hitam menyimpan begitu banyak kemarahan terhadap lelaki ini, dengan sekali sentak, Sakura langsung menaiki tubuh Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju lelaki itu dengan kuat.

"Kau!" tajam dan menusuk suara yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada di bawah tubuh Sakura, lelaki itu masih berwajah tenang dan berada di dalam topeng sempurnanya. Seolah kini sedang tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka, padahal gadis berambut merah muda yang digulung rendah itu sedang mengancamnya dan terus menarik-narik kerah bajunya yang kelamaan membuatnya tercekik dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Jangan berwajah menyebalkan begitu, dasar pencuri!"

Tawa kecil muncul dari bibir lelaki yang masih mengatur napasnya karena tadi ia agak tercekik. Alis Sakura pun semakin menungkik tajam karena mendengar tawa meremehkan dari pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku berhasil mencuri ..." ucapannya terhenti sebentar dan tangan Sasuke yang awalnya menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak tiduran di lantai, kini bergerak ke arah wajah Sakura. Lelaki berambuh hitam ini kini tengah mengelus bibir seindah ceri itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Beraninya kau!"

Tepat saat tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menghajar wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu pun kini telah menggenggam penuh kepalan tinju tangan gadis manis itu. Bahkan, kini lelaki yang masih tersenyum menang itu mencoba mendekatakan dirinya dengan sang gadis, Sasuke sepertinya ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

Mereka pun kini sedang saling mempertahankan diri, Sasuke yang menarik Sakura agar semakin mendekat dengannya dan Sakura yang akhirnya menahan dada Sasuke agar dirinya tidak semakin mendekat dengan lelaki itu. Mereka hanya menggunakan satu tangan karena sebelah tangan mereka yang satunya lagi sedang saling menahan juga, Sasuke yang menahan kepalan tinju dari Sakura.

Sakura kini semakin terdesak karena dirinya yang semakin tertarik mendekat dengan Sasuke, tenanganya tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan orang macam Sasuke ini. Ia terus saja memberontak, tapi sepertinya memang sangat sulit untuk sekedar menjauh dari lelaki berhelai kelam itu.

"Sial, lepaskan aku, bereng—emmb?"

BUGH.

Wajah lelaki itu kini terkena tinju dari Sakura. Lelaki itu bahkan kini masih menatapnya dengan pandangan entah apa, dan Sakura benar-benar merasa benci kepada Sasuke sekarang. Beraninya lelaki itu melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Sakura yang kini telah berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke, dan lelaki itu masih saja terdiam sambil menatap Sakura yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari tatapannya.

Napasnya perlahan ia keluarkan dengan kasar.

"Sial, aku hanya ingin bercanda. Bodoh, kenapa malah kelepasan."

Hanya gumaman itu yang terdengar dari bibir Sasuke yang sekarang agak merah karena digigit Sakura.

.

.

.

Kelas yang sekarang sudah tenang karena sebentar lagi waktu istirahat berakhir, kini semakin senyap karena kedatangan salah satu guru yang mendapatkan julukan killer. Mereka yang ada di kelas tentu saja tidak berani berulah karena sang guru selalu mengeluarkan aura suram. Semuanya selalu memerhatikan dengan seksama atas penjelasan sang guru mengenai materi pelajaran, walapun sekarang sebagian siswa dan siswi hanya matanya saja yang mengarah ke papan tulis.

Gadis musim semi itu pun begitu. Ia masih memikirkan kelakuan orang yang duduk sebangku dengannya, dan sekarang lelaki itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Apa dia sengan membolos karena pukulan Sakura yang terlalu keras? Ia tidak tahu, tapi tadi dirinya memang memukul Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, bagaimana kalau mulut lelaki itu berdarah karena daging pipinya terkoyak karena tergigit akibat pukulannya? Tapi, dia kan melakukan hal itu karena reflek dan sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau Sasuke berani menciumnya.

Sialan, Sasuke. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya mencadi panas karena marah.

Selama menjadi bintang, ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan satu orang lawan mainnya saja. Yaitu Gaara. Itu pun karena lelaki itu memang pacarnya. Walaupun publik sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal ini dan dirinya juga Gaara sama-sama menyembunyikan hal itu.

Tapi, jika Gaara samapai tahu ia sudah pernah dicium oleh lelaki selain kekasihnya itu, pasti hal ini akan menjadi rumit. Bisa-bisa Gaara mencari tahu orang yang sudah berani mencium Sakura dan menghajar lelaki itu, mengingat kekasihnya ini sangat posesif terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Di sudut kota, rumah yang lumayan megah itu berdiri. Dan Sakura yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu pun mulai berjalan dengan lesu. Ia dengan wajah yang kusut dan suasana hati yang buruk membuka pintu kamar dengan dorongan kuat, hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik.

Matanya terbelalak ketika di dalam kamarnya yang hijau lembut itu terdapat sesosok orang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ia pun langsung mengumbar senyum karena sosok itu kini telah kembali dari pemotretan yang diadakan di luar negeri.

"Rega!" pekik Sakura senang. Ia pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu.

"Jangan menyingkat namaku seperti itu, Nona muda."

Sakura cekikikan karena mendengar dengusan malas dari lelaki yang sedang memeluknya sayang ini. Rei Gaara kini ada di dalam kamarnya dan ternyata lelaki itu sedang memberinya kejutan. Lihat saja, beberapa bunga lili kesukaannya sudah menyebar di penjuru dan sudut kamar, tentu saja karena lelaki yang meletakkannya di kamar Sakua.

"Rasanya aku sangat lega karena telah memelukmu, Hanami."

Kini pelukan itu terlepas dan Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil Saa-chan seperti biasa saja, Gaara."

Mereka yang kini saling menatap, sekarang malah tertawa bersama. Tentu saja menertawakan berbagai ejekan dari nama mereka yang selalu disebut ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Gaara lalu mengambil sebuah kalung yang sedari tadi di simpannya di dalam sebuah kotak kado dan membukanya untuk Sakura. Lelaki itu kini memperlihatkan hadiah lain yang telah dibawanya untuk sang kekasih.

"Wooaaa ... ini cantik. Liontinnya keristal segi enam yang mirip bintang. Warna merah muda? Apa ini adalah sakura dalam bentuk keristal?" Sakura kini dipakaikan kalung indah itu oleh Gaara. Lelaki itu kini berada di belakang gadis yang badannya kecil ini.

"Belian." Ralat Gaara atas pernyataan gadis itu.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mahal? Kau berlebihan, jangan bilang ini pesanan khusus?"

Lelaki yang ditanyai Sakura dengan mata melototnya itu hanya menyeringai, ia lalu tertawa kecil lagi dan malah kembali tiduran di ranjang Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu kini masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak kuat dengan cuaca yang agak panas dan keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia lalu melihat Gaara yang hanya menatapnya dan seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura langsung saja bertanya karena Gaara sekarang malah menyuruhnya duduk di samping dirinya.

"Kau sudah diberitahu kalau akan ada orang baru yang akan memerani tokoh antagonis dalam serial drama 'Green and Akashi dua'?"

"Maksudmu nanti akan ada tokoh antagonis lagi? Kukira itu kau, hahahah."

Gaara hanya menghela napas karena sekarang Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius, padalah dalam seni peran seperti ini, Gaara selalu saja serius dan menjadikan pekerjaannya ini sebagai Sakura ke dua.

"Ah, maaf ... hehe. Memangnya siapa aktor yang akan memerankannya? Apakah Sepupumu Sasori? Atau si senyum menawan kak Itachi. Waah, akan mengasyikan kalau bisa berlaga akting dengan Kak Itachi, siapa yang tidak menyukai wajah tampan dan senyum menaw—oppss." Sakura kini menutup mulutnya dan baru sadar dengan ucapan horornya, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan selancar itu mengenai aktor favoritnya di depan si rambut merah ini.

Dengan takur-takut, kini Sakura menatap Gaara yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan aura mengerikan. Sakura kini mulai tersenyum lebar dan menjauh dari lelaki yang memiliki kantung mata panda.

Mengenai Itachi, dia adalah aktor senior Sakura dan Gaara dalam dunia seni peran ini. Usianya lebih tua lima tahun dari Sakura dan tiga tahun lebih tua dari Gaara. Itachi sendiri adalah seorang aktor yang sangat sulit dikorek informasi tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sama seperti Sakura yang bahkan marga lelaki itu pun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu juga, Kalau kak Itachi memang cocok. Dia bisa memerankan apa saja, terkadang membuatku sangat iri. Tapi, kalau masalah tokoh antagonis di dalam serial ini, mereka akan mengadakan pencarian bakat yang cocok untuk memerankan karakter King Ares."

"Jadi, bukan kak Itachi, ya?"

"Hm. Kak Itachi menolaknya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku sangat bersyukur."

Gaara kini menyeringai karena Sakura langsung cemberut mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di seluruh penduduk negara Konoha seluruh fans Gaara dan Cherry bersorak karena menemukan kabar yang mengejutkan. Baik di media cetak ataupun di banyak stasiun televisi menampilkan berita yang sama.

"_Rei Gaara dan Cherry Philein terpergok tengah menaiki sebuah motor sport merah di jalan Kurama. Mereka yang tengah berhenti karena lampu merah kelihatan bermesraan, dengan Cherry Philein yang memeluk erah punggung Gaara. Di balik helm yang mereka pakai diyakini adalah rambut merah dan merah muda. Walau hanya wajah mereka saja yang tampak, tapi diyakini oleh banyak pihak kalau ini adalah asli foto mereka berdua. Foto ini diambil oleh seorang fans yang kebetulan tengah berada di jalan yang sama. Hanya saja, setelah sang pemotret amatir itu mengikuti mereka, ia kehilangan jejak karena motor yang diduga dinaiki oleh Gaara dan Cherry melaju dengan sangat cepat."_

Selanjutnya, host itu pun memperlihatkan gambar dari foto amatir itu. Ada sekitar empat gambar, dan di sana kelihatan kalau dua orang itu memang memiliki kemiripan dengan Gaara dan Cherry.

Sasuke mematikan televisinya dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki mobilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia merasa kesal hanya karena foto yang belum tentu jelas itu benar-benar Gaara dan Cherry Philein di dalamnya. Tapi, ia benar-benar merasa kesal karena seluruh negara tengah heboh membicarakan masalah ini dan mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkannya.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napasnya, ia bingung kenapa malah memikirkan masalah itu? Memang ia memiliki hubungan apa dengan Cherry Philein? Kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini hanya karena berita berlebihan itu.

"Cih." Sasuke tanpa sadar berdecih dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sekolanya. Ia memang terbiasa turun di dekat jalan menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

Tatapan matanya kemudian mengarah ke samping ujung jalan karena ada pandangan yang sangat menarik baginya. Gadis itu, Sakura, ia turun dari motor merah yang dikendarai oleh seorang peria tinggi yang memakai topi rajutan di kepalanya. Dan yang hampir membuat Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang itu adalah karena si lelaki kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura-nya.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi miliknya? Ia tidak peduli, dan langsung masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Ia ingin pulang dan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,**

**zhaErza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**Terimakasih banyak** kuucapkan kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah memberikan waktunya untuk fiksi abal ini. Seperti yang sudah saya informasikan di fic saya yang berjudul Green dan Akashi, bahwa saya rada sulit untuk masuk ke akun ffn baik via ponsel atau pun via laptop. Dan karena kendala ini, membuat saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian yang memiliki akun. Jadi, sebagai solusinya, saya akan membuat beberapa keterangan mengenai pertanyaan kalian semua.

BTW, untuk yang kecewa, saya sarankan agar tidak membaca fiksi ini lagi. Karena untuk apa para pembaca nanti menanamkan sebongkah batu di hati, karena ketidaksesuaian yang diharapka dan yang telah saya tulis.

1\. Pairnya tetap SasuSaku dan GaaSaku sebagai selingan.

2\. Masalah ide lama, maaf, saya sama sekali tidak ingat. Tapi, misalnya kalau ingat, nanti saya ceritakan di fiksi ini, mungkin sebagai side story.

3\. Walau inspirasi ide dari Green dan Akashi, fic ini tetap SasuSaku. Sekali lagi GaaSaku hanya selingan. Tapi juga jangan terlalu mengharapkan romance dari SS karena saya sudah tag genre Hurt.

4\. King Ares, udah ketebak kayaknya ya. Sasuke.

5\. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan typos.

6\. FYI: Yang mau baca sambungan fanfic PENGIKAT HATI, silahkan berkunjung ke akun wattpad saya: zhaErza, dan kemungkinan sekuel dari "Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ...?" akan saya publish di akun wattpad saya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry Philein**

_By_: **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam karakter saja.

(SasuSaku) GaaSaku

_Warning_: EyD?, OoC, _Typo__s_, RnR dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat Membaca

_Chapter_ 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara begitu digilai oleh kalangan remaja dan dewasa. Orang-orang yang memiliki banyak akun pendukung untuk kedua pasangan peran itu, tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung untuk menyemangati kedua idolanya. Dari dukungan langsung, maupun tidak langsung. Banyak juga yang membuat berbagai video dan tulisan-tulisan unik di blog masing-masing.

Karin adalah salah satunya, ia membawa berita heboh di sekolah hari ini. Beberapa orang juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu becerita mengenai terbongkarnya kedok hubungan dari Ai-_chan_ dan Gaara. Mereka menjerit histeris dan membuat kegaduhan di dalam kelas, tidak peduli sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku ingin pingsan! Akhrinya mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Kyaaaa~" Karin berteriak antara senang dan haru, bahkan ia membuka kacamatanya dan meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Begitu juga dengan beberapa siswi yang lainnya. Mereka terus ribut dan berteriak karena berita pagi ini. Tentu saja, semenjak pemotret amatir menyebar foto itu, kedua orang yang selalu digosipkan berpacaran, kini menjadi buah bibir di berbagai stasiun televisi dan media cetak lainnya.

Sakura menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka kalau kegiatannya kemarin dengan Gaara akan berakibat sedahsyat ini. Padahal, mereka sudah biasa berjalan-jalan bersama dengan motor kekasihnya itu, tapi ternyata ada saja yang selalu bisa mengambil celah dari kegiatan mereka. Salah juga sih, karena tidak memakai masker saat menaiki motor.

Walau ia cukup khawatir tentang kejadian besar ini, tapi nyatanya Gaara santai-santai saja. Kekasihnya itu berpendapat bahwa biarkan saja orang-orang melakukan berbagai spekulasi mengenai hubungan mereka. Berbagai opini dan yang lainnya. Lama kelamaan juga gosip ini akan segera menghilang dan digantikan gosip baru. Tapi, yang membuat Gaara agak jengah entah kenapa, kebanyakan gosip dan berita beredar selalu mengenai ia dan kekasihnya ini. Apa tidak ada lagi yang menarik selain mengurusi hidup orang? Padahal, ia lebih setuju kalau yang dibahas media-media itu adalah mengenai peran mereka atau alur-alur dari drama.

Manik hitamnya melirik ke berbagai penjuru kelas. Guru Iruka masuk dan memulai palajaran. Ada satu hal yang kurang saat ini bagi Sakura, tetapi ia lupa apa hal yang kurang itu. Gadis berkacamata tebal itu kini masih memerhatikan kelas, ia terkadang memerhatikan buku pelajaran dan juga kelas. Dan setelah mengingatnya, ia terbelalak. Benar juga, ke mana perginya si pengacau itu? Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya bersantai-santai malah membuatnya menjadi pegal. Ia lalu menggerakkan kedua tanggannya dan melakukan peregangan, menggerakkan punggungnya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mata bermanik hitamnya kini hanya menatap bosan pada ponsel yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari tangannya, ia sedari tadi hanya bermain game saja. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hari sebosan ini.

Ketukan pintu kamar menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia hanya melirik malas pada sosok kakak lelakinya yang masuk ke kamarnya ini tanpa izin, lelaki berperawakan keren dan murah senyum itu menatap sang adik sambil tersenyum geli. Ia tahu, masuk ke sini pasti langsung membuat adik semata wayangnya itu kesal setengah mati. Berjalan mendekari ranjang sang adik, Itachi lalu semakin melebarkan seringai saat menatap wajah judes Sasuke.

"Pergilah jika hanya ingin membuatku kesal." Mutlak dan tanpa perasaan. Benar-benar kejam dan sadis batin sang kakak.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak lelaki dari Sasuke itu kemudian melemparkan map merah kepada adiknya yang _tsundere_ ini. ia lalu malah duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

"Mereka sedang mencari bintang baru untuk memerankan karakter King Ares. Kau sangat cocok untuk karakter berengsek sepertinya itu." Itachi berucap dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya, mendengar hal yang dikatakan kakaknya, Sasuke hanya mengubur kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Pergilah, aku tidak tertarik." Suaranya sekarang kelihatan bermalas-malasan.

Perhatian Itachi masih tak kunjung lepas dari Sasuke, ia lalu menyingkirkan bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah adiknya itu.

"Ck."

"Ini kesempatan bagus. Lagipula, apa kau tidak mau berlaga peran dengan Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara, hm? Itu akan langsung mendongkrak popularitasmu nanti, ini batu loncatan yang bagus untukmu, Sasu. Ayah dan Ibu pasti senang karena mereka juga menginginkanmu untuk ikut serta di dunia akting."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia masih memikirkan kesempatan ini dengan matang. Bukan masalah keinginan orangtuanya atau berakting dengan aktor dan aktris yang sedang naik daun, tapi ia benar-benar malas nantinya menghadapi banyak fans yang akan langsung menyerbunya. Bukannya Sasuke sombong, belum jadi aktor saja dia sudah banyak digilai wanita di sekolahnya. Apalagi nanti ia terkenal. Lagipula, ia terlalu malas untuk memerankan karakter Ares yang akan membuatnya beradu peran dengan Cherry Phi— tunggu, jika dia menerima penawaran ini, maka ia akan berakting bersama Cherry Philein dan ia pasti bisa membongkar kedok dari Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menatap kakak lelakinya. Di sana, Itachi masih setia menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari bibir adiknya. Dan ketika melihat seringai kejam Sasuke, di saat itu Itachi mengerti kalau adiknya menerima penawaranya darinya.

"Ini akan menarik." Bisik Sasuke ketika Itachi sudah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu lagi akan diadakan audisi. Di sini, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir semester mereka. Sekarang, mereka sudah mendapatkan lima puluh lima jenis tanaman dan kegunaanya. Sakura masih bersyukur karena bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai kenapa mereka tidak mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sakura seperti yang sudah dipaksakannya waktu itu kepada dirinya. Sakura menjawab kalau ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena rumahnya sekarang sedan ada tamu dari keluarga besar, dan ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya hari minggu nanti. Maka dari itu, mereka mengerjakannya sekarang, hari sabtu siang sepulang sekolah.

Kalau masalah tugas, Sakura mengerjakan dengan tekun dan Sasuke juga sama, walau hanya di awanya saja dan akhirnya lelaki itu mulai bosan. Ia selama sehari tidak masuk sekolah karena melihat pemandangan menyesakkan antara Sakura dan lelaki misterius yang mengendarai motor merah. Membuarnya menjadi merajuk? Dan akhirnya pulang.

"Kau sudah dengan mereka mencari orang baru untuk mencari pemeran karakter Ares." Ini bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika berucap sedemikian, dan lelaki itu terus saja memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura. Ia mempelajarinya.

_Heh. Benar-benar mimik yang sempurna._

"Apa kau tidak berminat untuk mengikuti audisinya?"

Sakura menghela napas kembali, ia lalu menatap lelaki yang sudah menghentikan tugasnya dan terus saja memandangi dirinya sambil bertanya-tanya. Dengan alis dikerutknya ia pun berbicara kepada lelaki itu.

"Itu hanya untuk lelaki, dan sebaiknya kerjakan tugas kita saja."

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau mengetahuinya, Sakura."

Jujur saja, gadis gulali itu agak merinding ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang khas itu. Ia mengeluh dalam hati karena terpancing ucapan Sasuke dan sekarang lelaki itu semakin yakin kalau dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak sekedar hanya sebagai sosok Haruno Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke, ia semakin yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Haruno Sakura, gadis ini benar-benar sesuatu. Si rambut mencuat sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri sudah mulai tertarik bahkan terjerat oleh pesona misterius dari Haruno Sakura. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi tersenyum kecil karena melihat mata Sakura yang maniknya hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa memakai motor merahnya lagi. Orang-orang itu benar-benar merepotkan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sebegininya mereka mengurusi kehidupan para aktor dan aktris. Terkadang, Gaara benar-benar ingin berguru dengan kak Itachi yang bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan identias dan kesehariannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernar terdengar masalah percintaan dan lainnya, yang sering dibahas adalah peran dan pesona Itachi saat berakting di dalam sebuah drama atau pun movie. Tetapi, yang membuat Gaara juga mengidolakan Itachi adalah, lelaki itu berhasil tetap menunjukkan ekistensinya di dunia perfilman tanpa adanya berita miring ataupun skandal aneh.

Ini adalah pelajaran, lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati jika pergi ke luaran sana bersama kekasihnya. Karena yang mereka inginkan itu adalah pengakuan dirinya dan Sakura mengenai hubungan mereka, dan hal ini adalah hal yang tidak perlu dibahas dan digembar-gemborkan menurut dirinya dan kekasihnya juga, karena mau bagaimanapun mereka tetap memengan tegus prisnsip untuk tidak perlu mengekspos masalah kehidupan pribadi.

Gaara memang tidak seketat Sakura yang sampai-sampai tidak memberitahu nama aslinya, tapi tetap saja, siapa yang akan nyaman kalau kehidupannya selalu dipertanyakan ini dan itu dan selalu ditampilkan di acara gosip dan sebagainya? Dan Gaara bukanlah tipe seperti itu, ia sudah cukup dengan bahasan mengenai tetekbengek perfilman dan jangan ada campur tangan sampai harus melibatkan kehidupan pribadinya.

Ia lalu menatap jadwal dari managernya, ada bebapa acara talk show yang akan mengundangnya bersama dengan Cherry Philein, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan foto-foto mereka yang tersebar dan mungkin ia lebih baik menolak keinginan mereka untuk mengundangnya.

Sebentar lagi akan ada aktor baru yang beradu peran dengan Cherry Philein. Jujur saja, sebagai kekasih ia cemburu karena Sakura yang akan melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain selai dirinya, tapi demi profesionalitas ia harus menggugurkan pesaraan menyesakkan itu. Mereka tentu saja sudah diberitahu mengenai alur cerita dari serial drama Green dan Akashi dua, dan Gaara sampai memijat pelipisnya karena harus ada beberapa kali adegan ciuman antara kekasihnya dan si orang baru itu.

Ia kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,**

**zhaErza.**


End file.
